


仿生人会为雨里的蝴蝶流泪吗

by ApocalypseAn



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blade Runner Fusion, BDSM Scene, M/M, Replicants (Blade Runner)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseAn/pseuds/ApocalypseAn
Summary: 我见过你不会相信的东西：遮天蔽日的常绿乔木和树上栖息的飞鸟，豹猫和猞猁在林荫间徘徊，花房里蝶类的色彩比宝石绚烂。这些时刻都将随着时间消逝，如同这只雨中的蛱蝶。我的时间……已经到了。
Relationships: Anthony Davis/LeBron James, LeBron James/Dwyane Wade
Kudos: 5





	仿生人会为雨里的蝴蝶流泪吗

在这个时代，雨并不多见。  
放射尘和量子云像残雪一样，把地球这个影像资料显示曾是蔚蓝色的星体包裹成灰色的蛹，人造光源给仍残存在人类最初的栖息地上的居民带来一点供他们苟延残喘的亮色，除此之外尽是晦暗和虚空。只有太阳黑子偶尔偃旗息鼓的那几天，肆虐的放射尘会暂时给水循环留出一线空间。  
Anthony出门的时候自然没预料到会下雨，密集的雨裹着无处不在的尘埃，在他挺括的大衣上留下灰扑扑的印子。  
他一路小跑，钻进警局，脱掉外套，想呷一口咖啡再向Silver警长汇报工作，才发觉气氛意外凝重：惯常懒散地瘫坐在工位上等待交班的同事三五成群窃窃私语，他隐隐约约听到“Kyrie”,“性虐”，“谋杀”，“仿生人”几个词，抓住旁边的 Steph问究竟发生了什么，Steph顺着他的力道回过头，向来嬉皮笑脸的表情被警惕取代，恐惧在他绿宝石色的眼睛里水纹一样荡开。  
“Kyrie死了。”Steph神经质地回答他，深吸一口气，才颤抖着手点开光脑，“性虐致死。凶手是个仿生人。”  
Anthony凑近他，低头看光脑的投屏。青紫色的鞭痕和掐痕绽放在青年巧克力色的胴体上，映着已经凝固的暗红色血渍，像一只垂死的蝴蝶，他的性器还勃起着，脸上的表情甚至是甜蜜愉悦的，颈间淤血的勒伤却再清晰不过地昭示了死亡。  
“怎么确定凶手是仿生人的？Kyrie有没有什么仇家？”Anthony连连追问。  
其实前一个问题他是知道答案的。  
当太阳光线被量子云阻隔，照不到地面的时候，人类进入了殖民纪元。为了引诱不愿离开家园的人远赴外星系，科学家和政府改装了智能机器人，赋予了他们无限贴近人类的外表和甜美的肉体。性爱、劳动、乃至代理生殖，这些仿生人任劳任怨地供殖民者奴役，直到他们中的一小部分偶然觉醒了自由意志，在殖民地引发了小规模的动荡。  
有些仿生人叛军随着载货飞船偷渡到地球，妄图反抗自己的命运，掀起更声势浩大的革命，大部分银翼杀手会猎杀他们，也有少部分，比如Kyrie和Anthony自己，会在结束仿生人悲哀的一生之前先享用他们，毕竟在通货极端膨胀，时常需要以物易物的时代，一场免费的完美性爱来之不易，可以算是对精神高度紧绷的工作最好的报酬。  
只是享用自己的猎物虽然是心照不宣的事，但毕竟还是灰色地带，不能堂而皇之地放到明面上说。他真正关心的还是后一个问题。  
Anthony和Kyrie的关系不算太密切，只是偶尔一同巡逻时会在带着猎物消失在夜色中前默契微笑，第二天餍足地分享体验。Kyrie性格古怪，阴晴不定，喜欢念念叨叨一些晦涩的神秘学观念，为地球往昔的繁荣招魂，但他整体来说是个不容易引人反感的人，即使做不讨喜的事情也有种无辜的可爱，Anthony想不出谁会和他结仇，雇佣仿生人谋害他。  
“听说仿生人叛军的领袖偷渡到了地球，可能是他随机报复银翼杀手。”Steph压低声音劝诫他，“巡逻一定要小心，不要带仿生人回家。”  
Anthony点了点头。  
三天后，Steph死了，和Kyrie如出一辙的死法。

听闻Steph死讯的时候Anthony正在Hollywood Boulevard附近巡逻。Marilyn Monroe的雕像上覆满了绒毛般的积灰，只能模糊地认出轮廓。Anthony刚开始工作的时候曾经试图拂去上面的尘埃，想看一眼她动容的容光，但灰已经顽固地凝结在了雕塑的表面，他学会了放弃，就像学会不要对仿生人心存怜悯一样。  
光脑剧烈地振动，局域网里的消息争先恐后地跳出，Anthony大步跨上飞艇，拉升到飞行高度，匆忙向Steph家驶去。  
Steph是他们当中最谨慎的。他不像Kyrie和Anthony一样来者不拒，即使带猎物回家也会仔细确认仿生人已经失去行动能力，无法对他产生威胁。被猎物绞杀并不罕见，但一周之内两名猎手被接连性虐致死足以引起恐慌——性是生命政治，是仿生人诞生伊始的职责，性虐谋杀将生命政治转化成死亡政治，强加的天职在仿生人手中变为主动的策略——或许主人的工具也能拆除主人的房子？  
Steph的公寓离下城不远，虽然警方及时地在楼下搭起了射线管禁止无关人员出入，下城的低等人还是从他们的蚁居中爬出来，聚集在不远的地方窃窃私语。  
Anthony降下飞艇，有人留意到他，躲开了，也有人好奇地盯着他上下打量，像观察一只早已灭绝的稀奇动物。他的手按在负离子枪上，平稳地举枪，指向人群：“所有人站在原地，双手抱头，等待搜查。”  
距离Steph死亡只有不到半小时，没有飞艇的凶手很有可能混迹在人群中，躲过搜寻再设法离开。意想中的慌乱没有出现。黑暗和稀缺的资源把下等人压榨成麻木的昆虫，他们自然地立在原地，站成一排排人柱，Anthony在五官像克隆体的亚裔里穿行而过，干脆把他们全部变成熵增的暴虐想法让他的心火愈旺。  
他勉强用理智压下了火气，毕竟他虽然能肆意屠杀仿生人，但人类，即使是最一文不名的下等人，都不在他猎杀的权限之内。猎手的薪酬优渥，还能隔三差五享受免费的优质性爱，不用担心找暗娼要支付的酬金和被发现非法性行为的危险，他暂时还不能承受丢掉这份工作的风险。  
他里里外外翻遍了下等人们的衣服和口袋，确认他们没有携带凶器，身上也没有沾上血迹，或干瘦或虚胖的身体让他连揩一把油的兴致都无。他烦躁地来回踱步，终于发现了一张不太像克隆体的脸。  
Anthony不喜欢看连篇累牍的书籍，但他忽然想起了创世纪的第一句。  
神说，要有光，就有了光。

那是个正值壮盛健美之年的非裔，衣衫褴褛也无损他身上生命体独有的勃发的生动和活气。他棕黑的皮肤是迦南地，深琥珀色的眼睛——昆虫和松枝都是太早之前的造物了，但只有这些稀罕的有机物才能不玷污他的活气——是迦南地上流淌的蜜糖，细密卷翘的睫毛中和了他的锋芒，多出一点能让躁动的灵魂栖息的静美。  
他很安静地伫立，不是矫揉做作地挺胸昂首，和西方雕塑一样挥洒荷尔蒙，更类似于古东方的神佛，松弛却又威严。分明是他在抬头看Anthony，Anthony却有种被他俯瞰、审视的错觉。  
烦躁的火气被男人的一抬眼撩成了欲火，Anthony干咳一声，尴尬地掩饰自己微妙的不安感。他用枪顶住男人饱满的前额，手滑过他流畅矫健的肉体，落在空空荡荡的口袋里。他装出凶狠的样子，哑声质问男人：“你叫什么？住在哪里？为什么会在现场？”  
“LeBron.”男人回答。“LeBron James.”  
他的声音像大提琴，琴弓只消在弦上漫不经心地擦过，就能滚出一串曼妙深沉的音符， Anthony险些抑制不住把手再向下滑的冲动。  
LeBron似乎察觉到了他的冲动，低笑被闷在嗓子里，Anthony听出了点挑逗的意味，用力眨了眨眼，才确定LeBron确实朝他抛了个很克制的媚眼。  
“我住在附近的下城区，Chesterfield Square。”LeBron附在他耳边说。他的双唇是玫瑰，呼吸是鲜花的芬芳，Anthony的耳道似乎和嗅觉通感，在他的气息里沉湎了，被动地听LeBron继续说，“我是男应招，sir，您一定不会告诉别人的吧？”  
Anthony几乎要脱口而出不会，幸好他的理智还在，及时地收回了已到嘴边的话。LeBron用的词是escort，和prostitute看似异曲同工，Anthony却再清楚不过二者的区别。他不知道LeBron是哪个权贵家养的金丝雀，或是他们共享的玩物，但他知道觊觎这些光鲜亮丽的东西的下场——权贵不会对僭越者仁慈，比起工作，他到时更应该担心自己能否活着。  
是上司不满他的工作态度，派金丝雀来试探他？还是百无聊赖的金丝雀出来透气，被他误打误撞遇上？色欲和理性在他脑海里激烈交战，LeBron似乎看出了他的犹豫，小声祈求他：“您知道的，谁都不能告诉。”  
他静美忧郁的眼睛是唯一的真实。色欲彻底压制了权衡利弊，Anthony故作镇定地让LeBron留下，跟他回去仔细搜查，遣散了其他下等人，抓着LeBron的手快步带他登上飞艇。LeBron被他拽得踉跄，斜倚到他怀里，Anthony摔上飞艇的门，把他按在副驾上，然后叼住了他的双唇。  
他的眼睛是应许之地的蜜，唇也蘸饱了沃土上的蜂糖。Anthony撬开他的齿关，他顺从地回应，舌像轻柔的花瓣，灵活地扫过Anthony的牙龈，反客为主地吮吸，唇齿间的气息甜美芬芳，把Anthony的味觉神经碾得粉碎。Anthony只喝过合成的酒精饮料，但他合理怀疑这就是权贵们钟爱的天然酒的味道。  
吮吻间LeBron掌握了主动权，翻身压住Anthony，直到猎手被吻到喘不过气，他才黏黏糊糊地放开，声音煽情，眼神像一只得意的漂亮大猫：“好像忘了跟您说，我只做top。”

手被LeBron绑住的时候，Anthony才迟钝地意识到什么叫色令智昏。  
加了合金的绳索被LeBron打了死结，拴在床头，恰到好处地留出一点供他挣扎，又无法挣脱的距离。  
男应招修长的手指点在他暴露的咽喉上，他想起以前看过的纪录片里说猫科动物在狩猎时喜欢咬断猎物的喉管，猎手和猎物间的身份倒错让他忍不住战栗。  
“放松。”LeBron朝他微笑，“我知道您喜欢这个。”  
窗外又开始下雨。雨声很密，Anthony没听见LeBron嘀咕的下一句：“你们都喜欢这个。”  
Anthony还想说话，至少让LeBron把绳子解开，LeBron的手已经熟练地捻上他的乳尖，掐住乳珠，向外拉扯，再把它按回猎手饱满的胸膛。  
电流从胸口蜿蜒到小腹，疼痛和着酥麻的微妙感觉让Anthony忍不住惊喘了一声，讨价还价的心思都抛到了九霄云外。  
LeBron捡起Anthony胡乱扔在地上的裤子，抽出皮带，灵活地挽了个方便手持的结，敲了敲Anthony的胸膛，不轻不重地朝他被掐得肿胀的乳珠抽了上去。  
软皮革在男应招的手里似乎成了活物，平面先吻上乳珠，更坚硬的边缘再跟着扫过，痛楚愈深，快感也更甚。Anthony模糊地感觉到他加大了力度，眼睛下瞥，看到从未见过的自己的模样，乳晕胀大到平时的两三倍，乳尖靡红。他不敢再看，移开视线，抑制不住地求饶：“轻一点，拜托了。”  
“这就受不了了？”LeBron闷笑一声，拍了拍Anthony的脸，亲昵地扇了一记耳光，没有刻意为难他，示意他翻身，趴跪在床上。  
转身之后看不见LeBron的脸，Anthony不安地攥紧手，想回头确认LeBron还在。冰凉的皮革在腰间摩挲，LeBron抓着他的头发把他按进枕头里，皮带像一条带毒牙的蛇，咬住他的腿根。  
Anthony呻吟一声，几乎要当场射出来。  
破空声接二连三地响起。他的臀肉像被灼伤，火烧火燎地疼，腿根似乎渗出了一点血，熬过受刑的痛苦之后，却有种隐秘的快意升腾。他的性器充血膨胀，但手被绑在床头，LeBron也不去触碰他，无法发泄，只能尽量压低上身，磨蹭床单，把腰臀和腿根毫无保留地暴露在LeBron面前。  
“Good boy.”他听见LeBron又笑了一声，手掌拂过他红肿的臀瓣。他还没来得及思考为什么金丝雀的手上有厚重的茧子，LeBron像挑拣货物一样捏了捏他的臀肉，往两侧分开，皮带毫无征兆地抽打在他脆弱的穴口上。  
Anthony淋漓地射了出来。  
他从未有过如此畅快的高潮，全身瘫软，几乎要陷进床垫里，被皮革吻过的穴口翕张，又痛又爽。LeBron的手指漫不经心地在他的入口处拨弄，他狼狈地塌腰抬臀去迎合LeBron，喃喃地祈求他：“给我更多……求求你……”  
上位者答应了他的请求，指节陷入软肉里，很快又加上两指。泛着新鲜的活气的身体覆上来，滚烫的性器充盈了他干涸已久的肠道，LeBron摸索了几次，熟练地找到他的敏感点，深深浅浅地碾磨。Anthony被快感刺激到头皮发麻，哭喊着求他更用力一点，LeBron如他所愿，一手捞住他的腰肢，下身重重冲撞进深处。Anthony全身痉挛，承受不住地向前逃离，LeBron的另一只手扼住他的咽喉，愈收愈紧。  
电光火石之间，性爱撕开糖衣，露出狰狞的内里。Anthony呜呜地低叫，胡乱摆动身体，但LeBron打的结很坚固，他无论如何也挣脱不开，鼻涕眼泪唾液失禁一般淌了满脸。他恍惚想起Kyrie和Steph的死，还有Steph的劝诫，“仿生人叛军的领袖偷渡到了地球，可能是他随机报复银翼杀手。”  
原来如此，果然如此。  
窒息感像量子风暴，吞没了他的意识。Anthony的双眼不受控制地想上翻白，挣扎的动静越来越小。他看到更深沉原始的黑色，仿佛宇宙的底色，就在他即将陷入那片寂若死灰，又孕育万物的黑色之际，LeBron松开了手。富氧的空气灌入鼻腔，Anthony劫后余生地大口喘息，床板吱呀地响了一声，他勉强侧过头，仿生人的首领站在窗边，盯着屋外的雨帘，半张神佛般的脸依旧静谧平和，丝毫看不出就在一分钟前，他几乎掐死了第三个猎手。

LeBron不在看雨。  
他看在雨里一只湿了翅膀的蛱蝶。  
这大概是末世之前最平平无奇不过的一只蛱蝶，翅膀圆钝，色彩苍白，比起纤细优雅的蝴蝶更像蠢笨的飞蛾。但昆虫已经消失了，在哺乳动物和鸟类之后，被子植物和孢子植物之前。  
每一个幸存的生物单体都是石破天惊的奇迹。  
他想起M36星球，模拟温室计划把它当作基地，所以星球上还有微型的动物园和植物园。他和Dwyane被创造之初就在动物园工作，他喜欢毛茸茸的猫科动物，Dwyane却总拉着他看微小的昆虫。  
“它们和我们多像啊。”有天他们趁着午休的空隙做了一次，性爱之后他总是对Dwyane格外温柔，黏黏糊糊地跟着他去养昆虫的温室。Dwyane指着玻璃罩上一只苍白的蛱蝶对他说，“朝生暮死，毫无意义，但至少活过。”  
Dwyane是枢纽4型，使用寿命比他更短。他在LeBron怀里闭上眼睛，手垂落下去，一点一点化成鳞粉。LeBron抓了一把，只握住静止的空气。  
他谋杀了创造出他和Dwyane的科学家，再轻松不过，仿佛他生来就应该做个杀手，而不是动物学研究员。  
不久后，他和其他仿生人叛军接上了线，策划了几场恐怖谋杀，果断和狠辣让他坐上了最高领袖的位置。  
发现自己即将报销之后，他想起Dwyane那句“至少曾经活过”，混进装载天然食物的星际飞船，偷渡到了地球。  
蛱蝶抖落翅膀上的水珠，摇摇晃晃地扑棱了几次，又有更密集的雨打下来，它孱弱的双翼不堪重负，被击落下来，像一张浸了水的白纸，平摊在灰色的地面上，几乎分辨不出了。  
是时候了。  
他转过身，那个年轻的猎手还被他绑在床头，心有余悸地喘息，眼神掩盖不住的惊惧。他摸了摸Anthony的脸，久违地有了点倾诉欲。

我见过你不会相信的东西：  
遮天蔽日的常绿乔木和树上栖息的飞鸟，  
豹猫和猞猁在林荫间徘徊，  
花房里蝶类的色彩比宝石绚烂。  
这些时刻都将随着时间消逝，  
如同这只雨中的蛱蝶。  
我的时间……已经到了。

他化身飞灰消散在雨中，与万物星辰融为一体，那里有Dwyane与他们曾经的家园。

——FIN——


End file.
